SpongeBob Meets The Toon
SpongeBob Meets The Toon is a fan-made special episode of SpongeBob Squarepants Plot The Toon escaped Discovery island after being trapped in a cage for days. He ends up going to his office and going into a TV to go to a random cartoon rather than getting revenge on Jake. Now he ended up in Bikini Bottom and will see alot of friendly faces. Will he make friends and try to escape? Transcript ( It first starts back at Discovery Island where The Toon is captured in his cage with his supper.) The Toon: * Has his arms folded and is angry, but is hidden behind the mask.* I HATE it here! That no good SSA intern has trapped me in here for days.... and even ruined my plans! And even worse..... he took away my sweet Minnie!!! I swear one of these days... I'm gonna find him and kill his behind! But first... I need a way out..... ( The Toon then looks around, but has found a key) The Toon: Perfect! * He then uses the key and gets out of the cage and screams " YES!!! I AM FREE!!" He then shuts his mouth then looks around* Alright good... nobody's here... i'm getting out of this place. ( He looked around and then decided that instead of taking revenge, he would go inside a TV in his office and go into a random cartoon) The Toon: If those dang toons can get out of TV's, then I can go inside them. Good thing my body is covered in ink. * He then proceeds to turn on the TV and jumps in* ( He gets transfer over to Bikini Bottom and falls down to the ground in Jellyfish fields) The Toon: OOF! * Gets back up* Ugh.... where am I? * He then looks around and sees Jellyfish* Wait... this place seems famil... oh no.... I'm inside Spongebob Squarepants! Ugh.... good thing i'm also dead so I can breath underwater. * He then walks around and gets stung by a Jellyfish!*Oh why you little! * He tries to get out his machete, but it's gone" Great... I got no weapons to kill anything or anybody with.... well at least they are Nick toons and not Disney toons. * Sighs* Oh well... might as well give this place a try. ( The Toon then started walking around Bikini Bottom, the fish citizens were frightened because of his appearance, he then looks at the funny) The Toon: What? What you fish heads want? Nate: Uhm.... well..... you see... you don't look.... all that great... The Toon: Of course I don't look good! I have a Mickey Mouse mask on and i'm covered in ink! What else do you want to know about me you stupid fish toon! Nate: You're covered in ink? The Toon: Just shut up! Nate: * Walks away* ( The Toon continues walking, until his stomach growls) The Toon: Dang it.... I knew I should of ate my meal... but it looked so disgusting that I didn't even bother eating it! Oh well... time to go to the Krusty Krab.... whopee doo.....* Said sarcastically* ( The Toon then enters the Krusty Krab, and sees Squidward) Squidward: Welcome to the Krusty.... GAH! * He then ducks down and looks up* Uh... w-who the barnacles are you? The Toon: I am the Toon, the murderer of the toon that have killed me. I used to like Disney, now I hate it! And I came here to eat because i'm hungry! Now take my order cashier or I will smash your head with it! Squidward: Riiiiggghhhttt... so anyways what can I get you? The Toon: One Krabby Patty please. Squidward: That'll be 2.99. The Toon: I don't have any money! Squidward: Then looks like you're lucky to not have to eat that slop. The Toon: Hold on for 1 second. ( The Toon then enters the mens room, and you can hear a man screaming and some loud banging as Squidward hears it in fear, The Toon then comes back out with 2.99) The Toon: Here, 2.99! Squidward: * Has big, wide eyes* Uh....okay well then your order will be ready The Toon: Good! ( The Toon later got his order and sits down to eat, meanwhile Squidward goes to the Bathroom and sees a fish person, with his head gushed open with blood on the wall, Squidward then screams " AHHH!!! MURDER!!!!!!" He then runs to Mr.Krabs office) Mr. Krabs: What the devil fish is going on over here! Squidward: Mr. Krabs, I saw a dead body in the bathroom, and I believe it was the black guy in a Cartoon Mouse mask who k-k-k-k Mr. Krabs: Krusty him up with suggestions to buy a krabby patty? Squidward: KILLED HIM!!!!! Mr. Krabs: * laughs* Aw come on Mr. Squidward, there's no way anyone would want to kill someone for money. Spongebob: * Walks out* Hi Mr. Krabs. I just finished serving another delicious krabby patty to a happy customer. Squidward: * Looks at Spongebob* Happy?? HE JUST GAVE ME A DEATH THREAT EARLIER YOU IDIOT!!!!! Spongebob: Who? Squidward: * Points at The Toon* THAT GUY! Spongebob: I'll take care of this. * He then walks over to The Toon * Hello sir, is it true that you gave Squidward a death threat? The Toon: Of course not, I would never do such a thing. Squidward: YOU JUST MUR... Spongebob: Okay.. well glad you enjoyed your meal. Hope you come back again at the best restaurant in the sea! The Toon: Okay thanks. * He then walks out * Can't believe I have met SpongeBob.... * shivers* man he's one annoying little yellow Sponge... Spongebob: * Looks at Squidward* So what were you saying Squidward? Squidward: * He walks into the bathroom and comes out with the dead body* Here's proof of what the black guy did! ( Everybody started screaming, the customers called Squidward a killer) Squidward: * He then shouts in the mic* QUIET YOU NICOMPOOPS!!!! I didn't murder him, it was the black guy in the mask. HE is the one who stole the money! HE must be sent to jail for life! Spongebob: Oh my.... we got a murderer in the KRUSTY KRAB!?!?! Mr. Krabs: Boy... I guess we do.... we need the cops.... ( It then cuts to The Toon walking near the roads, until he hears sirens and sees the officers) Officer 1: Good afternoon sir, we just got a report that earlier, you killed someone in the Krusty Krab earlier and even stole his money. Is that true? Officer 2: And don't even think about lying, because we got ourselves a brand new, built in lie detector. The Toon: * Sighs* Yes I have.... it's because I needed money for the Krusty Krab..and besides... that felt really good killing a stupid fish toon. * He then laughs evily* ( 5 minutes later, it cuts to The Toon in a jail cell) The Toon: I can't believe i'm stuck.... AGAIN!!!! ( The officer then comes along with Spongebob) Officer 1: Greetings mr....uh The Toon: Toon.... Officer 1: Toon! This young man decided to pay a salary to let you go, but however, you're on a roll and he will keep in eye on you and to make sure you will never do things like this again... Got it? The Toon: I understand sir..... Officer 1: Good, you're free to go now. * He then unlocks the cell as The Toon walks out and says to Spongebob* Thank you Spongebob... SpongeBob: No pro... wait how did you know my name? The Toon: I know alot about you. When I was like this, I watched you do all your things, it was amazing... but then you started to get really annoying... so I stopped watching you... so now I realize that you're not such a bad person after all... you got everything... I got nothing..... Spongebob: Well you know since I will be watching over you, maybe you and I could be friends. The Toon: That's what i'm gonna do, I will change my ways of murdering toons... even if I have a grudge on them for killing me! For now on, I will befriend toons, not kill them. Spongebob: Oookkkayyy.... well anyways we can do some good activities together and I brought you a mask made by me. It has my face on it * Hands Toon a SpongeBob mask* The Toon: * Takes it* Thanks. * He then takes off his Mickey Mouse mask and puts on the SpongeBob mask* Now we're both Spongebob! * laughs* SpongeBob: Yup, we're like twins * laughs* Trivia This special is rated PG-13 for violence. This is a crossover episode with a fan character. This may lead to a spin off based on the special. Category:Specials Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episode Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:PG-13 Category:Originator156 Category:2017 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts